Swimming Metaphor
by Ayrin
Summary: She swims every day. He has been watching her but she doesn't know that.


**Thanks **TrenchcoatsAreSexy** for betaing it!**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** If I owned House, MD... Cameron would have never left. Though I'm happy she's returning in Everybody Dies.

* * *

Swimming Metaphor

He watches how the water splashes around her as she emerges from it. She shakes her head, takes off her swimming goggles and rubs her eyes.

She was focused on her swimming routine, completely unaware of the person who was watching her.

And he has been watching her for over a month.

He sighs when he realizes that she is putting her hands on the edge of the pool, pushing herself out of it.

It's time to return to his dark and lonely apartment, and the worst of all is that he has – as always when he watches her swim – a really big hard-on. His only resources to get rid of it are his hand, his imagination and a cold shower.

He remains in his hiding, behind some plants near of the pool, until he is sure that Cameron is gone. Until then, he walks towards the parking lot and rides his bike. The vibrations of the bike against his erection make him moan. He can't wait to get home and get rid of it. He will have to break several traffic laws. _As if you hadn't done it since you began watching her swim_, he thinks.

As he drives, he thinks about how this all started…

* * *

**One month ago.**

It was a calm day at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The Diagnostics Department had no cases, and House was bored. Neither Wilson nor Cuddy was in sight, so he decided to stalk Cameron in the ER to see if she had any case for him… or to see if he could get her angry. She was sexy when she was angry.

When he got down at the ER, she was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's with a patient_, he thought, and he walked towards one of these rooms surrounded by curtains. Before entering it, he heard voices inside it and that made him stop.

It was the woman he was looking for and with her was someone who, by her cry, House assumed was a little girl.

"I want my mommy!" the girl sobbed.

"She's signing some papers but after that, she will come straight here," Cameron said with a reassuring tone, which seemed to ease the girl a little.

"O-okay."

"Look, that's going to hurt a little but it will stop the bleeding and you will feel better, is that okay?"

"Yes, I-I think," the girl sniffed.

"I like that, you're such a brave girl! Do you want one?" Cameron offered what House imagined these were lollipops. "And what is your name?"

"Thanks!" she replied, a bit more enthusiastically. "And it's Maddie. Yours?"

"Allison –" before she could continue talking, Maddie let out a cry of pain. "Sorry," she said, apologetically. House couldn't help rolling his eyes: Cameron was way too nice. He continued listening, however.

"I–I don't think I'm gonna swim again."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I was climbing the pool ladder but my foot slipped and I cut it with one of the steps."

"You know? When I was eight, I almost drowned. After that, I swore I wasn't coming back to a pool, but years later, my mom made me take swimming lessons, as a way to overcome my fear. After that, I loved to swim and now, I swim every day after work; usually. I go to the community pool." _Oh, now that was interesting. Maybe I can use against her, later_, House thought.

"Really?" Maddie asked in amazement.

"Yes. And what my mom told me at the time helped me a lot. She told me: 'You must overcome your fears, because you don't know what you might be losing, precisely because of that fear.' And she was right. Now swimming is an important part of my life." _Well, that explains the wonderful body that she had and the fact that she was in such a good shape for her age. _

"Okay, I'll try again, then," Maddie answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"Sounds good. And guess what? We're done! I have to ask you to stay here for a while, since you can't walk yet, while I go to talk with your mom, okay?"

"It's fine. Thanks, Allison!"

Cameron drew the curtains and after turning her head towards the ER, she gave Maddie a smile. "You're welcome," she said, and then, her eyes focused in the chart she had in her hands as she walked out from the room.

"Boo!" House stood in front of Cameron, revealing himself for first time and making Cameron gasp.

"House! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" She tried not to raise her voice.

"I'm bored! Do you wanna play with me?"

"I'm busy," she answered briefly and kept walking towards the ER nurse's station.

"Everyone is always busy! Why can't you get a bit of fun?" he whined.

"Because, unlike you, _everyone_ is in fact, working."

He rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he never worked? Wasn't resolving complicated medical cases work? "Well, if you have to be that boring, do you have at least, an interesting case for me to play with?" They stopped walking.

"Nope, no cases." She shook her head.

"Fine," he pouted. "I'll probably spend all my afternoon trying to figure out what's up with Taub; he has been too quiet. I think his wife decided to not continue with their deal."

She shrugged. "Okay. Good luck with that." She turned on her heel and continued on her way, as he returned to his office.

Once in his office, he realized he wasn't interested in Taub. Sighing, he decided to spend the rest of his day playing the new game he had bought for his PSP.

An hour later, when his Lieutenant Jimmy Patterson was killed for fifth time, he also realized that he couldn't concentrate in his game.

The only thing in which he could think about was Cameron and what she had told that girl... Melissa, Marie, Mas –oh, whatever was her name.

Did she really swim every day?

And what kind of swimsuit she would wear? A one-piece?

Or a bikini? He hoped so.

He groaned when he noticed that his 'little Greg' was coming to life at the thought of her in a red bikini – the same red color of the dress she wore in this Poker-themed charity party and which made his mind blank –, contrasting with her creamy skin and some water drops were running down between the valley of her breasts… so he forced himself to think about Marx's theory of Capitalism.

It was going to be a long evening.

When the clock finally marked five in the afternoon, he had made a decision: he was going to the community pool.

He didn't even talk to Wilson before leaving the hospital; he was impatient for the day to be over, so he just rode his bike and darted towards the Princeton Community Park, where the pool was.

When he parked his bike in the parking lot, Cameron's blue Volvo was already here. _That woman is quick and I hope she is fast in more ways than one… Hey, what are you thinking about?_ he scolded himself. _You don't want to have sex with her, just to scope her out__. _

He was soon proven wrong.

He had to be sneaky to prevent her for seeing him here, and fortunately, he managed to hide behind some plants right before she could emerge from the water. From his hiding spot, he was finally able to appreciate the pool and, more specifically, the woman in it.

The air blew out from his lungs through his mouth, which hung open. Cameron was wearing a green and white striped bikini with black ribbons and her blue swimming goggles were firmly fixed against her eyes. She was also wearing a navy blue swim hat – he would have liked her to have her blonde hair down, but it didn't matter because with her hair pulled up, he could admire her back and neck.

It was thousand times better than in his imagination. And his cock agreed with his mind.

For an hour, he watched her swim.

And he did it the next day. And the next. And the next. Until it became a routine.

Because it was mid-fall, there were hardly any people in the place. In all that time he has been watching her, despite his needs, he never dared to reveal himself.

* * *

When he enters his apartment, he pulls his cane aside and limps towards the bathroom, preparing himself for a cold shower.

And then, he is going to drown himself in scotch while he plays piano.

He knows that things can't continue as they are.

He has already proven that first night that hookers were useless. Even when he was fucking them, he, unconsciously, replaced their faces with hers.

_I'm pathetic._

-o-

_I'm pathetic. _It is the first thought that crosses her mind when she opens her eyes.

Breathless, she turns on the light of the lamp on her nightstand. She just had a wet dream. About House.

Again.

It was a pretty good one, but that doesn't mean that she should have them.

The problem is that she can't get him out of her mind.

And it only has only gotten worse since that day with that girl, Maddie, because she had talked to her about when she went swimming and right when she got out from the room, he had appeared, scaring her. But she half-expects that he had heard her conversation with the girl and he would appear some day, while she was doing her swimming routine.

It has never happened, though.

She looks at her watch, which is also on her nightstand. It's a quarter past two in the morning. She grabs the pillow at her side and pushes it against her face as she snorts in frustration.

The dream has aroused her too much and now in her state, she isn't going to get any sleep.

It is so frustrating… Especially when she had done everything in her power to attract his attention. Like sleeping with Chase.

That was the worst mistake she could have ever done, not only because House didn't even care about it, but also because she ended up entangled in a web of lies and hurt Chase's feelings when she rejected him, something she didn't intend to do.

Chase. He's a good person and she considers him a friend, but he's not House…

_Stop it, Allison. You can't continue like this. You have to do something._

Well, tomorrow is another day. She is going to think about it tomorrow. Better if it is when she is swimming because the water helps her to clear her mind.

Meanwhile, it's going to be a long night.

So she decides to turn on the TV and the DVD and watch some movie. Maybe _Alice in Wonderland_, the Disney's 1951 version. It is a weird choice but as a lover of fantasy, it is one of her favorite movies of all time and it always had a calming effect on her nerves.

Gradually, the film fulfills its mission and within half an hour, when Alice meets the Cheshire Cat, she is sleeping again.

-o-

She stands in the pool and stares in all directions before adjusting her goggles and launching herself towards the water, swimming a front crawl.

He's not here. Although she had expected it, she can't stop the disappointment flooding her.

But she has a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today is different; something is going to happen, she is sure of it.

Because of that feeling, she stops each time she reaches one end of the pool and looks around, searching for him without success.

Towards the end of her routine, she has almost given up, but she searches around for the last time, trying to not miss any details. Again, she was unsuccessful, and she is turning her head to the water when her mind warns her of something.

_Wait, what was that? Look again at those plants. _

She takes off her goggles and looks again, her eyes narrowed, at the place where her brain had told her. Yes, there is something there. To see more closely, she swims towards the end of the pool that is closer to the plants.

Bingo! There's something behind them. A dark silhouette. And it's moving – its moves are barely noticeable, but it's moving.

"Who's there?" she asks; however, she's not scared. Deep down, she knows the answer to her question.

The thing doesn't answer.

With a sigh, she pushes herself with her hands to get out of the pool and walks towards the plants.

"House," she whispers.

The man in question raises his eyes from his place on the floor but he says nothing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I think someone drugged me and the next thing I remember is waking up there. Help me!" His eyes widen in mock desperation as he stands up.

She is about to give a sarcastic reply. but when she raises her eyes, blue-green meets blue. She forgets what she was going to say and drowns herself in his eyes.

They stare each other for what seems an eternity. until House finally breaks the gaze. His eyes are still fixed on her face, though, and they run through it. She can see when he licks his lips as his gaze stops on her own.

_God, she is beautiful. That is thousand times better than in my head._ He is struggling with himself to move away, but he has been wishing for this for a long time and that makes it hard, especially when she has her lips parted and water drops are running through her body. Also, she looks sexy in that red bikini – he has always loved to see her wearing red.

Then, as an impulse, he leans forward and kisses her. At first, because of the shock, she tries to resist and puts her hands on his chest to push him away, but when he licks her bottom lip, asking for permission, her hands turn into fists and grabs his shirt as her lips part and welcome his tongue.

The kiss is soft at the beginning, but she grows more and more desperate – her need of him is asphyxiating –, so she laces her arms behind his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. The kiss becomes savage, a battle of power. They lick, suck and bite, moaning with each action.

She is the first to end the kiss but he doesn't leave her skin; his lips travel down and start kissing her neck. As she moans, he presses his hard cock against her groin. When she felt it, she has to gather all the vestiges of her willpower to push him away.

"House," she pants. "Stop, please."

"Why?" His voice is dyed with hurt, though he tries to hide it.

"Look where are we. I don't want to do this here." She closes her eyes, knowing that this is a really bad idea but she needs him so much… "Your place or mine?"

He is quiet for a moment and she opens her eyes, fearing that he has changed his mind but he finally answers. "Yours."

Cameron nods and they walk as quickly as possible towards their cars. She's about to open her car when he grabs her arm and looks at her intently. She gives him with a questioning look, which he answers leaning his head towards his bike.

"No, I'm not going to go with you in your bike, I can't leave my car here all night." He nods and walks towards his bike as she gets into her car and drives away.

Is that really happening? She is having a hard time believing it. If this is a dream, she wants it to never end. And there's when she realizes that she hasn't even changed into her clothes, and is wearing nothing but her bikini.

Oh, God.

Yes, she is too aroused to even care, but she still has some dignity, so with a sigh, she speeds up and arrives at her place in minutes. She is surprised to see that House is already here, sitting on the building stairs.

"Oooh, sexy, aren't we?" he scoffs when he sees her, though the view of her in her swimsuit, still dripping wet, excites him even more.

"Shut up," she grumbles, but she can't stop the blush that is creeping across her face.

Embarrassed, she almost runs towards the building door, opens it and drags him into it. Luckily, her apartment is on the first floor, so he won't have to climb too many stairs. When they finally reach her door and she has opened it, he pushes her into her place, drops his cane and kisses her frantically.

She can barely close her door before giving herself completely to her senses.

He continues kissing her but his hand travels down, grazing her nipples on the way, until it reaches the rim of her bikini panties and fiddles slightly with it before lowering it and dipping his fingers into her wetness. She moans loudly and stops the kiss so she can breathe again.

As his thumb begins rubbing her clit and his index enters her, she begins unbuttoning his shirt, throws it aside, and drops small kisses across his chest. They both moan.

She is sure that she had never felt this hot before.

Lust, desire, arousal, passion – too many feelings.

"B-bedroom," she pants and points at the corridor. She's _not_ having sex with him in the hall.

"You first," he offers, mainly because if she walks in first, he will be able to watch her back and her long legs. She just nods.

He almost ran out of air when she starts walking through the hallway, tilting her hips unconsciously. Her blonde hair falls across the creamy skin of her back, and he can see the two dimples that are resting over her buttocks. He groans and hurries his pace – which actually is a bit hard, since he has dropped his cane somewhere.

After a few seconds, he finally reaches her bedroom and notices that she's already lying in her bed, her skin glowing beneath the pale moonlight that filtered through the window. He walks towards the edge of the bed and stares at her before crawling into it.

Once he's face to face with her, he begins to lick the hollow in the base of her neck, getting a moan from her; his hands are on her back, untying her bra strings.

Her breasts are small, but he loves the fact that they fit perfectly in his hands. He tests them, running both his thumbs across her hard, sensitive nipples. His mouth descends to one of her breasts and takes it, tasting the sweet flesh.

He feels like he will never be tired of that taste; he could easily become addicted to it… but right now, he needs to taste another part of her anatomy – the hidden one. His mouth leaves her breast and descends to her inner thighs.

It was possible to smell her arousal, even when he hasn't taken off her panties yet. His tongue darts and licks the skin around her core, and then he blows a blast of cool air. She gasps loudly.

Cameron feels like he has set her body on fire; she's burning with desire and her core is the proof of it.

"H-House, please." She can barely say the words, and he stares at her.

"What do you want?" he teases. He knows perfectly what she needs.

"You know what I want," she blurts.

"Say it."

She stares at him in desperation. "Touch me." He just draws lines in her thigh with long fingers. "What the hell! Just fuck me, House!" she almost screams, which made his eyes wide in surprise, but he complies and begins to lower her panties.

Now that her panties are off, his index rubs her swollen clit as his tongue licks her entrance – she tastes great, even better than her skin and he needs more, so he enters her. Her hands are now grabbing his hair, pulling him closer, as she writhes and moans.

Her downfall is when his tongue leaves her entrance and he begins sucking her bundle of nerves as his finger enters and curls inside of her, touching a sensitive point.

His tongue never leaves her core, and while she screams his name and writhes, caught in her climax, he drinks her juice, hungry for more.

Her climax finally passes and she kneels on the bed, her legs shaking but with a big smile on her face.

"You're way too dressed." She unbuttons, then unzips and lowers his jeans a bit.

"I agr –" His words are caught on his mouth because right now, her hand sneaks under his boxers and takes out his erection.

She looks at him in awe. _He is big_. She has fantasized about his size before, but she has never imagined that he was really that big.

It arouses her and makes her want to see him. She pulls her hand away and begins to lower his boxers, along with his jeans, but her hand is caught by his.

"Don't," he mumbles.

She arches an eyebrow. "I'm a doctor, you know."

"But…"

"Just relax, please," she begs, interrupting him. He just nods, a bit reluctant.

His garments are now out of her way and she can see him all his glory; she takes him again and begins pumping. She leans forward occasionally to lick and suck at his head.

Black dots flutters in his sight, and there's a tornado in his stomach, as he is quickly approaching to his climax.

But he doesn't want it to end yet, so he takes her hand off. She has a questioning look. but he just lays her on the bed and leans over her. As he enters her, she takes his face with both hands and kisses him deeply.

Once he is completely inside her, they both moan at the contact, which they were wishing for a long time; he wants to move but he also wants to enjoy it.

She takes him out of his dilemma when she grabs his shoulders and begins pumping against his cock. With a grunt, he imitates her actions.

They are too close. The room is now flooded with moans, whimpers, pants and occasional 'Oh, God.' or 'Fuck.'.

Suddenly, she tilts her hips and the movement made him hit a very sensitive spot. She screams – it was like music to his ears – and her muscles begin clenching around him; that takes him to the edge, and he follows her in a powerful orgasm.

Their climax passes, and they're still feeling a bit light-headed but satisfied.

"That was…" she begins, not knowing which word to say. Fortunately, he understands.

"Yeah. I know." He rolls off her and lies down besides her. _Should I stay or should I go?,_ he thinks.

He finally decides to go, since she hasn't said anything. But as he sits down on the bed, she grabs her wrist.

"Stay."

He nods and lies down again, putting an arm around her waist to pull her closer. After that, they fall asleep quickly.

-o-

When Cameron wakes up in the morning, he was already gone. She had expected it but a wave of disappointment floods her. With a sigh, she wakes up and gets ready for another working day, hoping to end early.

And she's lucky because the ER isn't busy today, so she was able to leave to the pool at five o'clock. At first, she wasn't sure about going there because of the memories of the previous day, but finally she decides to go.

After changing into her swimsuit, she walks towards the pool but soon she realizes that she's not alone. There is a man floating on the surface.

Her eyes wide and her jaw drops slightly when she recognizes him as House. "What are you doing here?" she asks in disbelief.

"Drowing myself, what else?" he says with a smirk.

"House."

"Okay, I'm joining you. Is that a problem?"

"No. But why?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" He frowns.

She crosses her arms and bits her bottom lip. "Maybe not but I want to know."

"Fine. I want you."

"I'm not another of your hookers." She shakes her head.

"No, you're free and better than them," he explains with a smile tugging in the corners of his lips. "I'm serious."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if it was a lie, I wouldn't be there."

She seems to think about it briefly. _I don't lose anything with trying. Besides, I know when he lies and he isn't lying, so why not?_ With that, she finally nods, smiling lightly.

"Fine," she says as she joins him in the water.

* * *

**Okay, so this idea popped into my head two months ago and I just had to write it. I'm a bit nervous about it because that's the first time that I write smut and well... I hope you liked it.**

**On another subject, I'm anxious about tomorrow. Have you seen the trailer for Everybody Dies? I'm so happy Cameron is back and according to Jennifer Morrison, we will see what Cameron meant for House and it's really nice. That screams a Hameron ending. But I'm still scared because knowing Shore, he's capable to ruin everything. ****What do you think?**


End file.
